The Prince's Raven
by anime pryncess
Summary: What happens when Prince Trunks does the unthinkable...falling for a slave. And what does she have to say or do about this? My first fanfic OMG! RXR please be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic…. I dedicate it to Pan and Trunks (my man!!!). Don't be harsh because I am new and I have no idea what I'm doing…..**

**Here we go!!!**

Darkness threatened to swallow the tiny flame emitted from the tiny candle stick on the grand, elegant dresser engraved with crystal patterns. Trunks lay on his large velvet bed, literally lost in the world of thoughts and dreams. A raven beauty danced in his mind, swaying his thoughts with her hips. This beauty was Pan Son, a simple palace slave. And he, Trunks, Prince of Planet Vegeta, was falling, no fell in love with her.

"This is insane!"

Trunks didn't realize that he actually screamed that out loud, until he saw his mother's sky blue orbs peek through a crack in his door. Then after she saw his embarrassed, brightening face she briskly entered and sat next to him on the bed, brushing aside the velvet blankets.

"What is insane Trunks?" Bulma stared curiously at her 'baby' boy.

"I-it's nothing, mom." Trunks' hesitation didn't go unnoticed by his extremely observant mother.

"Mother's know when their kids lie to them dear, so please tell me what's bothering you." Bulma asked with genuine concern.

"Okay, I give…might as well come clean…oh-" Trunks was immediately cut off by his mother.

"Get on with it!" Bulma cut off Trunks. "I know what you are trying and it won't work."

Reluctantly, Trunks spilled the beans.

"Okay mom Promise you won't tell father but," Trunks looked around slightly paranoid," I think I am in love with Pan Son, a slave here."

"Are you sure Trunks?"

"Yes…"

"How, what and when?" Bulma quickly added.

"Well I've been watching her for some time since she began being one of Bra's maids and well, she was so sweet, caring and tried to everything the best she could. When everyone else left she would be there straightening and making everything perfect. I was lucky enough to have an encounter with her about two days ago. I bumped into her around the corner and well, all the blankets she was carrying got knocked away. She immediately cowered at my feet and started mumbling apologies and she grabbed up the blankets. I felt awful since she got such a painful fall and those blankets were folded so neatly so I bent over to help her. When I picked up all the blankets I pulled her up and gave her the blankets. She mumbled a quick than you and in the blink of eye she was gone…"

"Oh you are such a gentleman, unlike that man or my so called husband…" Bulma said a little to angry in Trunks' point of view.

"Um mom its time to go down for dinner."

" Yes…I got to go get the food organized." Bulma hurried out the room then shouted," Don't be late!"

Trunks wearily trudged out of his room a few minutes after his mother in search of 'his' Pan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the second chapter is up!!! Let's see what Pan's up to now..**

"Okay, now, time for some training." Pan whispered as the packed away the beautifully embroidered silk curtains she had just folded into the large linen closet. Pan's training sessions were only known to her mother, Videl and her best friend, Marron. Both Videl and Marron were humans taken hostage from planet earth during a saiyan invation. They, against the protests of Goku, Gohan and the others, were among the few exchanged for earth's survial.

On Planet Vegeta, slaves were not allowed to be fighters and warriors, simply because of the constant fear of a rebellion. Pan, in younger days back on earth, was an excellent fighter. But, when she came to planet Vegeta at the age of 10, she was forced to give up martial arts. A few months ago she decided to resume her training to become the warrior her family believed she could be.

"Now where are those two?" Pan asked no one in particular as she hurried down the grand hallways in search of Marron and Videl. As she entered the kitchen, she found the servants gathering to prepare the feast for the royal family and the noble men of the planet. There in the distance she saw the gold of Marron's blonde Pan, after a few minutes of squeezing through the closely knit gathering, finally got to them.

"I'm going now." Pan said as she stood infront of Videl and Marron.

" Honey, please be careful and very observant." Videl added with a worry.

"Yeah Pan and remember you're only 17, sweets." Marron also worriedly added. " I won't forgive myself if _anything _were to happen to you."

"Yes." Pan assured them. "I'll be careful."

With that Pan hurried out the kitchen and down the hall.

******************************************************************

Trunks walked down the halls of the palace deep in thought. " Where is she? Darn it!! I need to see her. But what if she doesn't want to see me. I mean she is a slave after all and thank god that newspaper Bra didn't find out about this and then there's father-"

He was cut off as a whisk of raven hair appeared in the corner of his eye. His feet immediately began moving in the same direction as his lovely raven haired beauty even before his mind registered fully what has happened. Trunks tracked and followed her from the shadows, wondering where the heck she would be going during dinner time when most female servants were in the kitchen. A few minutes later he realized she was heading to the unfertile lawn outside the palace as she walked through an old kitchen.

"Why in the world would she be going here? No one ever comes here." Trunks said to no one but the air around him.

As she exited a tiny, old, rottening kitchen door Trunks immediately entered the room and slowly made his way to the door. As he leaned against the door frame, he watched Pan in awe. Here was this slave girl breaking one of the most important laws without hesitation.

***************************************************************

Pan did everything from push ups to sprints. She was determined. When Pan Son is determined nothing can deter from her goal. A sudden paranoia washed over Pan's small body as a chill ran up her spine. She felt another ki. She turned around and saw no other than Trunks, _Prince _Trunks leaning one the door frame with his arms crossed. Then blue eyes met her chocolate ones.

**LOL I kinda like this one!!! Thanks for the reviews!! It gives me the will to go on!! unfortunately I have exams ina bout a week so I don't think I can keep this up as well as i would like... Oh well my fave slang "I'll do my best!!" I think this is what you wud call a cliff hanger or so... I'll try to have another 1 up by tomorrow!! Lata!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Am sooo sorry for extremely late update. Thats how its gonna be from now on because i got exams coming up and mountains of home work!! **

Trunks tried and gathered all the superiority he could muster in that situatuion (**i might add was not a lot) **as he question the girl.

"What are you doing out here and training none the least? Are you aware of the consiquences of your actions, girl?"

Pan stared at the prince as thoughts flew her mind about how she should react. _Oh no! How did he follow me?!! Darn it! And he was acting so much nicer a few days ago! I'll play it mean too..but man this is risky. But Pan Son lives for this kinda stuff!"_

"Yes and what shall you now with me, your highness." Pan added with some attitude and sarcasm.

"Hmm, I could have you executed or something like that or would youlike your beloved family and friends to join?"

Before Pan could anwer Trunks added. "But I won't do that."

Pan stared at him dumbfounded which only caused a big smirk to appear on his handsome face. Was she going to be let off the hook that easily? No way!! This is unbelieveable. But by the time Pan looked up to question him the Prince was out of sight and his ki suddenly disappeared.

"What the he-" Pan was suddenly cut off as she felt a muscular chest against her back rumble with deep laughter.

" I think I'll help you train, if you don't mind...Pan."

Pan, needless to say, was speechless. Prince Trunks had just let her off the hook, suddenly sneak up behind her and then offered to train her._Why am I acting this way?? He's just an arogant jerk that wants me as his punching bag! He won't use me as he feels! I'll show him I'm not as easy as he thinks I am. _She quickly jumped about 5 metres away from him.

" And why would you want to do that. I mean you're the _Prince_ and I'm just a pathetic _slave_."

Trunks was shocked and some what hurt by those words. He was a guy accustomed for women everywhere battering their eyelashes and throughing themselves at him and here was this girl that he wanted so bad throughing everything into his face.

"I mean..It's like...I want to help you... Sorry..." Trunks stuttered as e looked at the ground.

Prince Trunks, that overconfident, arrogant, self loving jerk, stuutering before me? Suddenly the brcik wall Pan built up to counter Trunks crumpled. She suddenly felt bad about the way she spoke to him. After all he sounded like all he wanted was to help someone who that nice to her a few days ago couldn't be all bad, right?

" O..Okay...I guess but what about-"

"Don't worry about anything Pan I'l help you out." Trunks calmly stated with genuine sincere.

"Okay then lets go!" Pan's shout began the training session.

They did a few light spars, jogs and muscle building workouts. For the entire time Trunks was going easy on Pan, too afraid to even scratch her, his beautiful raven. About an hour later Trunks called it quits when he remebered dinner.

"Sorry Pan, I gotta get going before anyone gets too suspicious about my whereabouts." Trunks sighed.

"Yea... I see it was really fun.." Pan simply stated her head down, not hiding the sadness in her voice.

"Don't be sad Panny." Trunks instantly knelt down next to her and unconsciouslly took her hand. Pan noticed and blushes but didn't pull away. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Later Pan!!" Trunks shouted as he took off in the air.

Pan just sat there on the dried dirt and stared at Trunks' shrinking figure until it disappeared. She inwardly began to like the prince a little no alot more as she blushed at her new nickname Panny.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this was extremely late.. i know. I had CXC to do and i had to use all my time to study not to mention exams YATA YATA... but now amma try my best. oh and if anyone has any suggestions just tell me in the reviews. cuz am getting a lil mixed up lol. ok here we go....**

Pan tiredly got up and trugded heavily off the field towards the old kitchen. then she made her way all the way back to the room she shared with her mother and friend. As she entered the slaves' dorm she slowly made her way up the worn creaky board steps that led to her she entered the room she threw off her worn sweaty clothes and headed for the cold shower. As she emerged, wrapped in a thin old towel, Marron entered the room dressed in her apron and a little dusty from flour.

"Soooo, how was training? You look more tired than usual. Pushed yourself extra hard?" Marron inquired as she untied her apron.

"Well...you would never believe what happened today." Pan bounced up and down in her little towel.

"Ooooh sounds extremely exciting, le mi guess, you developed a new technique or so?" Marron asked as she tumbled in the drawers for a towel.

" .Close!!"Pan squealed. "PRINCE,_ Prince _Trunks followed me today and offered to help me train. He was so kind and gentle with me as if I were a delicate flower that would be easily scratched. I felt happy having him with me."

"Shut up!! That is unbelievable!!" Marron squealed like an excited piggy (**lol**). 'But", Marron said after a few minutes, "how can we be sure about him. I mean he is the arrogant Prince Trunks a.k.a. the ultimate womanizer. How can we be sure he isnt using you, Pan?"

" I don't know Marron," Pan said staring out of the window at the stars." I get this feeling that he is genuine especially from the fact he looked at my like he was hurt when i accused him of being womanizer."

"Pan, be careful sweety..."

"Uh huh,"

By now Pan was fully dreesed in p's while Marron entered the shower. Pan lay on her hard bed, which was dust compared to that of the Princess Bra. She heard her mother enter but she continued to doze off with her mind drunk with the scent of her lavender prince.

************************************************************************************************************

At the royal dinner

Vegeta's eating would put a hungry pig to shame. Bulma, whi sat next to him, kept smacking him and reminding him of his manners. Bra ate with dignity and pride. Trunks, surprisingly, was pushing his food about his plate with his silver fork.

"Trunks, hunny, try and eat something please? The food is excellent so please dont let it go to waste, dear." Bulma said as she looked worriedly at Trunks. This ofcourse, despite the animal like eating, didnt go unnoticed by Vegeta.

"Boy, eat your food!" Vegeta said in a sturn thunder-like voice.

Bra glanced at Trunks as a small smiled curled up on her pink lips. _This should be good! i WILL find out what's up with Trunks even if it kills ME!!!_ Bra smirked inwardly. Finally Trunks started eating like a regular saiyan but his mind still elsewhere on a certain raven haired beauty.

**************************************************************************************************************

After dinner...

Trunks and Bra walked silently down the hall that would lead to their chambers. Bra needed to know what was eating Trunks so she decided to stop him and ask him strait up.

"Trunksiekins, what's bothering you?" Bra said.

"Thats on a need to know basis and you dont need to know." Trunks said keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Come on Trunksieeee! Dont let me star my guessing.

""Trunks replied with silence.

"Fine!" Bra spat. "I bet all this is about hmmm i dont know....PAN SON??!!" Bra spoke harder than necessary.

Trunks stared at his baby sister angrily. _Darn it!! Was I that obvious??!! _Trunks cursed inwardly.

"Talk Trunksiekins or the whole complex including daddy finds out." Bra stated. " Oh it was obvious, the ou look at her, i have seen it."

"OK OK!!! Now you know so what are you going to do now??" Trunks said mickingly.

"Nopes i think I would like her for you." Bra giggled like a 5 year old.

"Life couldnt get any better than this!" Trunks shouted sarcastically as he entered his chambers.

Later as Trunks layed in his bed he only thought of two things, his beautiful Panny and how to get back his annoying little sister that acted two instead of 17.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I think its time i updated!! Sorry for the totally long wait. because personally hate reading good stories and then they take forever to update!! I will be updating really slowly because my exams finish on the 25th of june!!! ok here i go.....**

The first rays of the morning slowly peeked through the tiny holes of Pan's old window curtain. Pan let out a soft groan as she opened her sleepy eyes and cursed the sun. Another day to slave in the palace. Pan got ready early today to prepare the palace's guest chambers for the upcoming meeting. She brisky but quietly took a shower then got dressed. Later she grabbed a toast and drank some water while being careful not to wake Marron and her mom. Then she heard a soft voice.

"Pan sweet heart? Are you getting to go soo early?" said a sleepy Videl as she sat up in her bed. "i Swear, this bed will break my poor back..."

"Yes mama, remeber the royal meeting? I have to get the rooms ready with the others and they will have to be starting early today in order to get ready by tomorrow morning." said Pan as she stood by the door fixing her skirt.

"Ok do a good job then dear, do it to the best of your ability." Videl said pleasantly.

"Thanks mama but don't I always?" Pan added with a smile as she exited the room.

******************************************************************************************************************

It was nearing nightfall. Pan was starved. All she had for the day was a tiny breakfast and a banana for lunch. She was the last to leave the guest chambers. She trudged tiredly down the hall away from the guest chambers. Pan was just about to turn the corner when she saw a beautiful, blue eyed girl smiling at her excitedly. Why would she be staring so happily at a simple, common slave?Pan despite her aching body turned to the Princess Bra, slightly nervous and asked " Is something wrong,your highness."

"Nope, nothing at all. I noticed how hard you work and I am very impressed. You are one of the most disciplined servants here, at the caslte. I was wondering if I could talk to you. I know you must be very exhausted right now. But promise it wont be long." Bra wined the last sentence like a ten year old.

"Yes, your highne-" Pan was abrubtly cut off by Bra.

"Nope just call me Bra, Pan. All that formal stuff is killing me."

"Ok...Bra, what would you like to talk about?" Pan said a little uncomfortable talking to the princess.

" Come follow me. In here," Bra led pan to a small cozy room hidden behind a fake wall.

Pan was simply astonished and wondered when this room got here. As if she read her mind Bra answered with a cute grin.

"I have plently of these around the castle. Trunks and I fixed them up when we were little." Bra said with a sparkle in her eye which made Pan giggle.

"Pan you have such a cute and amazing laugh!" Bra exclaimed which caused Pan to giggle more.

"Anyways," Bra began, " I wanted to get to know you better, if you don't mind and I wanna know more about you. Please." A friendly sparkle, a genuine one, sparkled in her blue eyes.

"Well, my name is Pan Son and I'm seventeen." said Pan.

"Where are you from?" Bra inquired.

"Um... I don't think I can say.." Pan said softly with a sad, painful expression on her face.

"I though you would duh, Planet Vegeta....Where are you from? I mean if you want to tell me. You look like a regular sauyan to me." Bra said kindly, which was rare.

"Promise me you won't tell but I am from earth. That is where I was born. I am part human and part saiyan. My mother, Videl, is a pure human. My father,Gohan is also part human and part saiyan."

"Are you serious? Videl is human? Then what are you doing here?" Bra asked surprised and astonished.

"We my mother, my friend Marron and I were exchanged for as a peace sign or something. I didn't really understand because well I was just ten." Pan said softly.

"Oh I am soo sorry. I can't imagine how I would take it."

"Thanks for listening Bra but I have to go now. Later."

With that Pan exited the room feeling less exhausted. As she walked Bra smile and watched her disapper down the hall.

"She would make an excellent sister-in-law." Bra grinned like a five year old.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea I apologize for the extremely late update!! ..Am soo embarrased :(. Some little problems came up... I had a short summer camp and i couldn't think of what to do next. Now I have to plan for my birthday on Sunday... (:P yh mee!! am gonna be 15!!) enjoy and tell me what yall think! Tried to make it kinda long.**

Bra strolled down the halls to her chamber, thinking about her very short conversation with Pan. _Poor girl I wonder what happened. I would have died by now. She went through such a rough time... _Bra thought to herself.

Bra was so lost in thought that she bumped in a brick hard body. She looked up through squinted eyes trying to figure out what she bumbed into then she saw a twinge of lavender.

"Sorry about that Bra. I should have watched where I was going but... hey! Wait a minute. This means you weren't paying attention and it therefore means that you were thinking!" Trunks exclaimed narrowing his eyes at his troublesome young sister.

"What were you thinking about and does it entail me in any way?" Trunks hissed.

Bra just made herself comfortable on the floor and rolled her eyes at her brother. _Hmmm i wonder if I should tell him about Pan. Hmmm narr. Not now later. I'll just buy him off with an excuse then. Tee hee hee._

"Oh Trunk. It's nothing really. I was just thinking about the royal meeting and what I was going to wear.. you know? So many people are gonna be there and mom will probably have me look at some of the guest's sons as a potential husband or something." Bra said._ Hey wait a minute._

"Trunks won't they be looking at you to pick a potential wife or something? What about Pan?" Bra was genuine this time.

"That never crossed my mind. Bra. My room. Now!" Trunks said as he pulled Bra up off the floor.

****************************************************************************************************************

Pan opened the creaky door to the quaters she shared with her mother and best friend. She was a little surprised to find her mother and Marron ready for bed and dressed in their pyjamas but then she remebered something. _Oh yea.... I'm late._

"Dear, you look like you a rough day. Are you ok, Pan?" Videl looked upon her daughter as worry lines formed in her face.

"Woh and I thought my day was rough...Are you ok, sweets?" Marron asked.

"Yea. I think I am fine. Just a little knocked out but fine." Pan assured them. " I'll go get ready for bed then tell you guys all about my day. OK?"

With that Pan crabbed her stuff from the drawer then rushed into the showers.

"I wonder what's going on back home. I can't believe it's been seven years already.." Marron said out of the blue.

"Oh yes.. I wonder how Gohan and the others are doing. Oh how i miss them all." Videl said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Heck.. I was thirteen at the time but Pan was only ten. If I thought it was so rough and scary, imagine what Pan must have felt. She cried and screamed so hard that they threatened to kill her. And poor Goku and the others. That look on Goku's face as we left. It was as if his heart was torn out. He felt like he failed us... " Marron broke off, fearing she would break down at the awful memories.

"Yes, but remember Marron, This was a small price to pay. I don't understand the real reason why they took us. But from what I learnt it was like a way to keep Goku on the others under control. If they decided to try anything they would hold our lives over their heads." Videl said.

"Yes. I think I get it. It makes sense," Marron said slowly.

The two sat in silence as they waited for Pan to exit the showers.

***************************************************************************************************************

The two royal siblings hurried into Trunk's quarters. Bra quickly bounced unto his bed and sat in the same position she had had earlier while Trunks sat on the edge of the grand bed.

"So Trunks, first of all you and Pan need to spend more time together so you two can get a little closer, you know?" Bra said quietly.

"Yea. I know but easier said than done," Trunks sighed. " But can't i go to the thing and not look for bride and say I have no interest in any as yet? Wouldn't it work?" Trunks said desperately.

"To be honest with you bro, I am not sure." Bra said sadly. "You know how mom is about these sort of things and well you know..."

"Yea but i think she knows about Pan alread-" Trunks tried to get in.

"What?! How in the world did she find out already. I know she's good at that stuff but..." Bra questioned.

""Well um... she sort of heard me arguing with myself then forced me to spill all the information..." Trunks said hopelessly.

"So how much do you know about Pan?" asked Bra.

"Not much I guess... I don't know of her origins. I heard she is here with her mother, Videl and her friend Marron and that they share the same dorm. But what I do know is that she is one of the most beautiful women i have ever seen in my life. She is independant and knows how to hold her own. Every thing she does must be done to the best of her ability and nothing less. She is kind and gentle like a delicate rose and tries her best, always wanting to do better and trying soo hard. It's so cute. It makes me want to help her and try to take care of -" Trunks was abruptly interupted by Bra.

"Wow Trunks you definately are insanly in love with her. You two would make the cutest couple ever! And that will happen or my name isn't Bra" Bra declared.

"Br-" Trunks began.

"Oh Trunks there are some unusual thing you don't know about Pan. Nothing deadly but... you know.." Bra said to a curious Trunks.

" What do you mean unusual? She seems normal to me. What are you talking about?" Trunks questioned.

"Those are things she'll have to tell you about herself Trunks. I don't think I am the one to tell you about this. She should do it herself." Bra stated.

" I see," Trunks quietly muttered.

"I'll leave now. Get some rest Trunksiekins. The guests will be arriving tomorrow and I think you'll need your strength." Bra said as she got up and left.

"Yea," Trunks called to her as he got up to get ready for bed.

****************************************************************************************************************

Pan emerged from the showers dressed in her pyjamas. They were a little worn but she could still make do with them. Then she began to get into her bed.

" You two are still up? I took extra long." PAn questioned with a yarn.

"Yea but didn't you say you wanted to tell us about your day, dear?"Videl asked.

"Oh yea I nearly forgot," Pan giggled slightly.

"Its okay. Plus I think sleep is more important now. Tomorrow will be a rough day getting all the guests settled down." Videl stated.

Pan and Marron nodded in agreement. Pan's last thought was about Prince Trunks before she drifted into a well deserved rest.

**Review please. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huh yes am back again...FINALLY. Lol first I kinda ran out of ideas then school started... with its huge workload since i only have one more year in school... As for now I'll do my best!! I trired to make this a little long.. hope it worked.**

The sun's rays highlighted Pan's face as she groaned, mumbled and tossed and turned on her old bed. The morning's sun was merciless to the groggy Pan. Today was the day that the King of Planet Vegeta would be hosting the Royal Meeting. Noblemen and other important people from all over the planet will assemble at the grand caslte for this prestigious a heptic day was in store...

"Morning already? Oh man'" said Pan with a groan as she sat up in her bed and glanced at the clock. It was 6:30.

Marron and Videl were also miserably rising from the not so comfortable beds. Quickly they proceeded to to get dreesed and ready for the tedious work this day held. While Videl and Marron made a mad rush towards the culinary section, Pan headed towards the guest chambers along with some other slave girls to make last minute preparations and touches to the rooms. The rooms looked gorgeous but nether the less everything had to be close to if not pure proceeded to smooth the bedding of a large midnight blue bed while other girls hurriedly dusted the ornaments and statuettes that decorated the rooms and others vacuumed the scarlet carpets. The noise of chatter and work flooded the guest chambers as the slave girls worked. After a while the girls began filing out of the chambers but Pan stayed behind a bit making sure she did everything right.

"Hey Pan!" called Valla, another slave and one of Pan's friends. "Don't be too long in 'll be in the main dining hall preparing the grand dining table. Okay?"

"Yea sure thing Valla. I'll be down in a lil while after I straighten these curtains. Don't wait up!" was Pan's reply.

Pan smiled after she was satisfied with the appearence of the beautiful marron satin curtains.

"There! So pretty. Now I'll catch up to the others." Pan said to the curtains.

"You know what else looks pretty?" a deep but familiar voice said suddenly.

Pan whipped here head around to see none other than Trunks casually walking into the room with his face and eyes on nothing but her. Pan was stangley frightened and a little shaken at his presence.

"You Panny," he smiled at her astonished face. Then stopped right before her, looking down at her petite form.

Um....Th-thank you..." Pan some how managed to squeak out despite her tight throat.

"You are just too cute Panny'" Trunks laughed as he tugged on her hand which earned a little rosy cheeked blush form Pan.

"Don't be shy Panny. I just came to check up you and see how everything was coming along. You missed training. Busy huh?" Trunks said gently as he held her hand gently.

Pan began feeling a little realxed as she gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes that twinked with care and something else she couldnt decifer.

"Yea with the preparations and all, I just couldn't make it. I was just too tired when I was finished. I have to help prepare the dining halls before the girls think I boycotted my duties." Pan added with a smile.

"Oh yes. I forgot. You really are like no other huh Panny? Anyways I'll let you go this time Panny. I'll see you in a bit." With that he led her toward the exit, gave her a cute smile then walked away.

Pan stared as his retreating form smiling then suddenly snapped back into reality and hurried towards the dining hall.

* * *

Trunks entered the royal chambers and spotted his sister walking down the hall talking professionally with her designer. When Bra spotted Trunks she gave the lady a quick good bye then ran towards her brother with a sickening, in Trunks's opinion, grin on her face.

"You seem pleasant today Trunksiekins. Ran into Pan?" Bra questioned.

"Yup. She was in the guest chambers checking over everything as usual," Trunks slightly smiled.

"'s good. Now! What are we going to do tonight? Suppose Daddy thinks it's time for you to start looking for a potential bride from among the bimbos that'll be parading the ballroom today." Bra said seriously.

"Why all the marriage stuff all ready... I don't think I am of age yet? Wait am i?"Trunks questioned.

"Hmm I happened to ask mom about the whole marriage stuff and she said the age when an heir or and heiress to the throne can get married is 21 at the youngest and is most recommended. Trunks you are 20." Bra said to her brother.

"Huh well Iknow the only one that I'll ever want is Pan. I've been watching her for a long time now, about a year since i noticed her." Trunks sighed.

"Wow! That a long long time for a royalty to be interested in someone at a young age. you've got it bad for this girl Trunks!" Bra exclaimed.

"Yea I know that but man Dad is the only obstacle in this scenario and it will look kinda wrong if i don't show interest in any of the girls tonight huh?" Trunks looked to Bra.

"Play Mr Arrogant and uptight and dont get to chummy? I don't know. Just talk with em I guess to be a lil friendly maybe. But don't let anyone of them seduce you. I know they're to high above that level," Bra advised.

"Yea, sure thing sis.... By the way I never knew your brain had the capacity to know or think this much. thanks Bra your the greatest. Let's go meet Mom.," Trunks said as he took off towards the throne room.

"Sure thing bro. Am right behind y... Wait a minute! What do you mean by my brain doesnt have the capactiy to think or know this much? Trunks! When I catch you!" Bra shouted chasing after her brother despite her high heeled platforms.


End file.
